


"Jed" makes an appearance

by sneakyspooks



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ace isn't lucky enough, Blood and Violence, Ghost Face is bored, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyspooks/pseuds/sneakyspooks
Summary: Danny is adjusting to his new life in the Entity realm and decides to take an idea and run with it. Unfortunately for Ace, he is the main attraction for that idea.
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	"Jed" makes an appearance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and giving this fic a go! I've never written Danny or Ace before, so please let me know what you think and any improvements I can do!

Danny twirled the knife in his hand absentmindedly. The campfire in front of him illuminated the area around him, but it didn’t help much. He was in a forest and he had been for awhile. He had no idea how long he had been stuck in this realm and try as he might, he doubted he’d ever know. Time didn’t seem to flow correctly here, and he hadn’t seen the sun in what felt like weeks. Danny chuckled at the passing thought of how he always enjoyed the night better; he felt his true self come out every time dusk hit. 

Only now, dawn never came and neither did “Jed”, his other side. It had been a relief at first, Danny would admit privately. However it quickly turned into torture as he realized how he could hardly do what he wanted; how he felt unbalanced. He had to participate in these “trials” and had to follow a set of rules. He couldn’t break them, try as he had. He was in purgatory, a place where he could kill with no consequences but could hardly grasp at the joy he used to have with his kills. Perhaps this was hell and he was being forced to kill without expecting any joy to find him.

He let his knife fall to the ground with a silent thud. His gaze returning to the campfire once more as his tassels began twitching with movement. A sort of whisper breezed past his ear. Danny had no idea what foreign language the whisper spoke in, but knew what it foreshadowed. A trial. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as his neutral expression twisted into one of annoyance. He wasn’t in the mood to hunt for the Entity, a nickname to the creature behind the scenes given to by the others. The whispers floated past his ears again, this time a little more impatient. His tassels fluttered forward, as if willing Danny to move. Still, he stayed seated. The defiant act was met with a screech of words he couldn’t understand rammed into his ears. Yet he remained unfazed; most of his victims screamed just the same and the act didn’t surprise him anymore. 

The voice became low and even, continuously speaking into Danny’s ears. From the corner of his eye, Danny could see a figure peeking through the thick forest. What looked to be a large spider leg faced Danny's direction but didn’t move further than the edge of the clearing. A warning. The voice talking paused, as if noticing what Danny noticed, and whispered one last thing before disappearing. Danny assumed it said something along the lines of Go. The threat was clear, though, and enough to cause Danny to stand up. He had seen some of the other killers and what the spider leg seemed to do to those who are defiant. 

“I’m going,” Danny hissed out, staring at the spider leg. It’s only response was a twitch before the fog that was seeping out of the forest engulfed it. Danny bent down to pick up his knife as the fog quickly crashed into him. A tight grip on his knife and the thought of one day using it to kill the entity, and he was taken away. 

The trial was quick and only one had gotten away; the woman with botany knowledge. He stuck his hand inside his coat pocket and pulled out a little notebook. He flipped until he spotted her page. All her information that he had gathered through previous matches jotted down for him to review. Claudette was her name. It was a surprise he knew half of their names at all; the little survivors, as they called themselves, couldn’t talk in the trials unless it was to scream. They also hardly left their safety area; a little clearing with another fireplace, a place killers couldn’t get into. Danny tried for awhile, but the results were always the same. So he’d perch himself up on a tree as close as he could get and listened in on them. They were boring, to say the least. Only ever talking about the trials and the other killers and Danny became bored fast. Now he goes and checks on them randomly but leaves just as quick. It was hard to keep an interest in stalking them if he couldn’t touch the survivors outside of a trial. 

There were a few survivors and killers he did focus on more than the others. He knew these survivors names by heart: Meg, Ace, and Jake. Jake was the hardest one to make crack, and Danny thoroughly enjoyed taking his time hunting him down during trials. Meg and Ace were almost alike in their confidence during the trials, as if they were unstoppable. It was fun dragging them into reality, making them realize they were at his mercy, no one else’s; not even the entity’s. However, he could only do so much in a trial. He needed them to leave their safety and wander into the forest. They rarely seemed to have a reason to leave their precious campfire. 

An interesting thought popped up into his mind and Danny decided to go pay them a visit. 

He walked into the forest and he felt his tassels move to the left, so he followed their lead. He knew they were controlled by the entity, and he knew they would lead him to wherever he wanted. He was unsure as to why that was but he wouldn’t question a good thing. The trees started to thin out and he could see old, rusting buildings past them. The Trappers dwelling. Another one of Danny’s favorites. He peeked through the trees to catch a glance at the infamous trapper. Evan MacMillan was his actual name, if Danny remembered correctly. He sounded rich and powerful, and mostly looked the part. The slashes Danny noticed on Evans back indicated he had refused the entity, and they always looked freshly made. Danny didn’t know the reason for scarring. Yet.

The Trapper turned a corner and caught Danny’s eye. He had one of his traps in his hands and his other curled into a fist at the sight of Danny. He was surprisingly perceptive of his surroundings. The sight of the clenched fist caused Danny to smile, although Evan couldn’t see it through his mask. He raised his hand and waved at the other killer, who abruptly turned and walked away. A chuckle escaped Danny and the thought of forcing the Trapper on his knees crossed his mind. Alas, he already had plans for the day, and he figured he’d have plenty of time to make the Trapper get on his knees for him. The sight would be worth the wait. 

He turned and casually walked away from Trapper’s territory with a hum. The next time the forest began to part, Danny could hear faint chatter in the distance. Just as the campfire clearing came into sight, Danny tried to get closer but his tassels yanked him back. He had been too excited and didn’t notice that the invisible wall was right in front of him. It wasn’t an actual wall, where he could run into it and bounce off. It was more like a barrier that kept him, and presumably the other killers, away from their prey. The few times he passed the line he felt severe amount of pressure pushing down on him. He felt as if he was being crushed almost to death and he barely got out of it. He was properly prepared to lure out his prey now though. He gently patted his chest, feeling the glasses he kept hidden within. It was time for Jed to make an appearance.

There were too many survivors at the campfire now though. He had to be patient and wait for the perfect opportunity to arise or else his plan wouldn’t work. He mused it might not work at all, even if things go accordingly. The feeling of stalking a specific victim and getting ready to attack made Danny feel alive. The fact it might head into an unknown direction made his heart skyrocket with anticipation. He missed this feeling, missed feeling excited. 

He noticed the fog as it rolled past him and into the clearing. The survivors took notice of it as well, and Danny noticed the four the fog were calling went immediately into it. The red head, Meg, paused and discreetly squeezed Jakes hand before departing into the fog. Danny watched Jake as he stared at the fog as it dispersed. Interesting, he mused, taking out his notebook. He hadn’t realized Jake and Meg were an item. He almost never got the pair at once, so he wasn’t surprised he hadn’t caught on. Now that he knew, however, he was eager to get into another trial with them, this time together. 

He was thinking of ways to mess with them when he noticed movement behind him. He slowly turned to look behind him and saw the spider leg a few feet away, facing his direction. It twitched at him as a buzzing sound took over in his head. Danny gritted his teeth at it. He remembered this happened when he was taken here—or when he died, either way. The buzzing sound, he assumed, was to read his mind. He wasn’t sure how it worked but he knew that’s what it was doing—then and now. The buzzing lasted a few minutes and then brief silence. As if the entity was processing the information. Danny noticed the spider leg started to twitch once more and a pleased hum floated through his ears. The spider leg then retreated back into the thick of the forest and was soon gone from Danny’s sight. 

He took that as a good sign and continued his stalking. He didn’t notice but a few more survivors were taken since he was preoccupied. His eyes searched for his target and found him, still at the campfire. He was talking to another Survivor, an annoying man named David. He was annoying to go against, but easy to stomp on. Danny briefly wondered if he should give it a shot now, seeing as only five survivors remained, including his future victim. It’s the lowest he’s seen the Survivor count by the campfire. Two of them were sitting at the campfire and the other three were further away in the clearing. None of them seemed cautious of the forest or what laid beyond it. The thought of making them fear it made his heart beat a little quicker with excitement. 

The two by the campfire were Ace and David. He mused he could handle David quickly but he didn’t know how Ace would react. He also wondered if they would call for the other survivors. No, he thought, he’d have to wait longer; wait for less variables. Perhaps Ace would wander away from the crowd for a bit. 

The time passed quickly, at least it seemed to. It was hard to keep track of and it made the stalking a little less enjoyable. There was no time limit to get things done, no pressure at all. Not even from the entity, he thought almost bitterly. As if on cue, a hum filled Danny’s ears and he turned to see fog creeping behind him. It wasn’t here for him, he realized, and the hum purred in his ears. He could tell what the entity was trying to convey to him.

_This one is yours._

The fog engulfed him as Danny grinned. If the entity wanted to help him, so be it, so long as he received his reward. The hum quietly filled his ears once more before going silent. Danny wondered if that meant he had permission to pass the invisible wall, but before he could even step forward, his tassels held him back. He shrugged his shoulders and took that as a no. Instead he pulled out his glasses and began removing his outfit. Action time.

The fog had swept off the other survivors, leaving Ace by himself. Danny has watched them and relished in their anxiety as they realized one would be left behind. When the fog vanished and Ace was left, Danny watched him. He had sat back down at the logs and pulled out cigarettes, nervously playing with the box. Danny breathed in and grinned. He was more than ready for the jumpy, yet heroic Ace. 

Hidden from view, he cupped his hands and screamed for help. He could see Ace jerk from the noise and he hesitantly stood up. His eyes darted nervously over the forest, and then back at the clearing. He was being cautious, and Danny appreciated it. It would make having him all the more sweeter. He took a deep breath and screamed Help, please. Aces eyes locked in the general direction of Danny and he moved forward. Danny licked his lips as Ace got closer and quietly moved further into the forest, laying himself on the ground and clutching his leg.

He heard Ace slowly enter the forest. Once he entered, Danny started whimpering like a hurt puppy and his eyes forcibly welled up with tears. Ace stepped into view and Danny noted that he didn’t pass the invisible wall just yet. He wondered if Ace was aware of it. Ace stopped where he was, just at the edge of the wall, and stared at Danny. 

“Hey,” he whispered, his voice quiet and gentle. “You gotta stop all that noise and get over here.” His eyes darted around, high on alert. Danny noted he definitely knew where the barrier was and knew that the killers could come as they please. He wondered who else knew. 

However, he would have to worry about that another time. He choked out a sob. “W-What do you mean? Where am I?” It had been awhile since he had to act so pathetic that he wondered briefly if he was doing a bad job at it, but Ace’s face twisted into a concerned look and he knew he had him. “Please, help me. I hurt my ankle.” The whimper in his voice seemed to convince Ace, or perhaps it was the crying? 

Either way, Ace hesitantly stepped outside the wall and, after checking the area, walked over to Danny. He bent down to the man and gently grabbed his arm. “Don’t worry, it’ll heal up soon. Let’s get you out of here before someone shows up,” he whispered, his breath hitting Danny’s skin; it smelled like alcohol. Danny refocused and gave him a shaky nod. Ace helped lift him up and Danny gave him most of his weight and leaned into Ace. “What’s your name, kid?” Ace asked quietly, as if trying to distract him.

Danny smiled. “My names Jed,” he said, his voice switching from its earlier tone to his normal one. Ace didn’t seem to notice and just hummed in response. “You probably know me better as Ghostface though,” he said with a chuckle. Ace froze and his head whipped to look at Danny. He gave him a big grin and before Ace could react, his hands reached up to Ace’s head and slammed it into a tree. Ace fell to the ground, some blood seeping out of his new wound. Danny pulled out his camera and zoomed into him; what a sight.

It took a little bit but Ace finally woke up. Danny watched as he woke up in a haze, his head falling to the side as he tried to process where he was. Danny watched as he tried to move himself and almost fell, stabilizing himself just before he fell to the side. The hogtie Danny placed him in wouldn’t break easily, as he had tested it many times. Ace’s eyes snapped open and looked up at Danny in shock. Danny was back into his Ghostface costume and waved at Ace. Shock was replaced with horror as Ace realized his situation.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook and a pen. He popped the cap off and began to write onto the paper. He turned the notebook to face Ace. _How do the ropes feel?_

Ace stared in bewilderment at the paper and then glared up at him. “The Entity has rules! You can’t just—”

Danny shook his head and put a finger up to his mask, signaling silence. When Ace slowly closed his mouth, he moved the finger and tapped his question. Ace opened his mouth and then shut it. Danny tilted his head and tapped the paper again.

“They feel like shit,” Ace spat out, his voice calmer than Danny expected. 

Danny nodded and turned the notebook back to him. He wrote another sentence quickly. _I thought you’d be into them._ He turned the notebook to Ace and carefully watched his expression. Confusion crossed his face briefly, but then it went neutral.

“No.” Simple, sweet, annoying. Danny wanted more. He itched to get on with the plan but he couldn’t. This was the closest he had for now with his usual style of foreplay. 

He turned the notebook toward him and wrote another question. He shoved it into Ace’s face and waited for an answer. Ace blinked and stared at the question before a blush tinted his cheeks. 

_Have you ever given a BJ*? *blowjob._

“Why do you want to fucking know?” Ace snapped at him, his voice rising. Danny quickly fell to a crouching position and raised a single finger to the mouth of his mask again. “Oh, fuck off, you ugly fuckin’—”

Danny's gloved hand slapped Ace’s face quickly, stunning the man into silence. He then lifted Ace’s chin up to face his mask. His other hand lifted a finger up, but not to his mask. He just held it up between their faces, a sign for pausing. He then dropped Ace’s chin and grabbed his notebook to write in. When he was done, he lifted Ace’s face up once more and held the notebook right in his face. 

_Disobedience results in punishment._

He waited until Ace’s face fell into confusion before letting his face go. Ace held it up this time and watched as Danny stood, putting his notebook back into his pocket and tossing the pen behind him. Ace watched him, still staring with confusion, as Danny grabbed at his belt buckle, undoing it. It seemed to click with Ace once the pants were unzipped what was about to happen. His body jerked away when Danny tugged his dick out. A gloved hand quickly reached out and grabbed Ace’s hair, holding him in place. The other hand pulled out his knife and he twirled it. He stepped closer to the man and when Ace instinctively tried to back up, he pushed the knife at his throat. That caused Ace to pause, and Danny slowly dragged the knife on Ace’s skin upward to just below his eye. He put a little pressure on the knife, just enough to see Ace squirm. A chuckle escaped his mask and the knife fell back to his throat. 

He stepped in front of Ace’s face, his half hard dick staring into Ace’s eyes. When Ace didn’t act, Danny gave a quick tug on his hair, pushing him closer to it. Still, Ace kept his gaze low and his mouth tight. Danny moved his knife to Ace’s mouth and before Ace could react, pushed it past his lips and into his mouth. He felt it hit Ace’s teeth and Ace yelped with the sudden pain. Danny turned the knife around and pushed the handle between his teeth. Ace made a sound of pain; it sounded lovely. His other hand gripped Ace’s head tighter, as if giving him a warning. His dick slowly replaced the handle of his knife and a few careful thrusts into Ace’s mouth later, he knew Ace was heeding his warning. 

Both hands gripped Ace’s head of hair, though the knife slammed into his back head, and he began to thrust harder. His pelvis slammed into Ace’s face as he heard choking noises coming from Ace. The sounds were perfect. The knife-less hand released his hair and reached into his back pocket for his camera. He angled the camera and clicked for a picture, the sound giving him away. Ace looked up and Danny took another photo. Almost perfect. He put the camera back and reached his hand down to Ace’s throat, gripping it. He pulled his dick out and began doing shallow thrusts into his mouth, his hand gripping tighter on Ace’s throat. He watched Ace struggle for air, and enjoyed seeing the quick breaths Ace tried to get, escape him. 

He briefly paused his strokes and watch Ace try to take a big gulp of air despite a dick in his mouth. Without warning, he slammed his dick down Ace’s throat, feeling the air escape him, and continued to do so as Danny felt himself getting close. He used both hands to grip Ace’s head of hair once more, his one hand still holding the knife and pressing the handle into Ace’s head. Danny’s breathing quickened as he reached climax. He pulled out of Ace’s mouth and let the cum shoot out onto his face. Ace’s out of breath face looked gorgeous in that moment and Danny knew just the thing to make it better; to make it picture worthy. The knife quickly went down and slit Ace’s throat, while Danny kept him held up by his hair. He disregarded his knife onto the ground and pulled out his camera once more, taking a photo of Ace cum filled and bloody face. It was enough to make Danny feel hard again.

Danny dropped Ace and watched him fall to the ground, choking on his own blood. He bent down and watched as Ace’s eyes slowly stopped moving and began to gaze. It was always a sight to see the life leave someone. Underneath Ace’s body the ground began to shake and multiple spider legs popped out of the ground, engulfing Ace’s lifeless body. Just like how it does in the trial. When they unwrapped themselves, the body was gone, leaving just the tied rope. It almost felt as if it was a dream, but the picture remained on the camera screen and that would be enough, for now.

He pulled out his notebook and jolted down that the survivors knew about the barrier. As he was putting it away, a quick whisper breezed in his ears and Danny nodded. He picked up his knife as the fog began to surround him. He looked at the rope once more and felt himself grin. Until next time, he thought, staring at the survivors clearing, as he saw Ace reappear next to the campfire, looking around alarmed. The fog swallowed him whole.


End file.
